Brain injuries are a distressingly common medical condition and one of the leading causes of morbidity and mortality worldwide. The brain is particularly susceptible to injury as neurons have a limited capacity to repair. When an individual is born, the brain already has essentially all the neurons it will have in life. Unlike other cells in the body, neurons stop reproducing shortly after birth. If these cells are injured or die, they are not replaced, often culminating in the disabling and largely irreversible degradation of a person's cognitive and sensorimotor capacity. Conditions that result in nerve cell death and damage range from ischemic episodes (e.g., stroke) and trauma, to degenerative disorders (e.g., Alzheimer's disease).
Injury to the Central Nervous System (CNS) is a substantial cause of death and disability worldwide. For example, according to the CDC approximately 1.7 million people sustain a Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI) annually, costing the U.S. economy in excess of $60 billion per year in terms of medical costs and lost productivity (Finkelstein, E; Corso, P; Miller, T, The Incidence and Economic Burden of Injuries in the United States, Oxford University Press: New York, 2006). Additionally, stroke is the third leading cause of death in the U.S. with an estimated incidence of 795,000 cases annually, a major cause of disability, and costing the U.S. economy over $34 billion per year (NINDS, 2014; stroke.nih.gov; and Mozaffarian D, Benjamin E J, Go A S, et al. “Heart disease and stroke statistics—2015 update: a report from the American Heart Association,” Circulation. 2015; e29-322).
In the acute setting, there is an opportunity to treat patients within 24 hours that can limit the extent of the damage. Immediately after an ischemic or hemorrhagic stroke, the site of insult in the brain typically contains a core of tissue that is irreversibly damaged, and then also an area of viable but at-risk tissue called the penumbra. During this period, the insufficient oxygen and glucose supply to brain cells results in further secondary injury to the penumbra. The lack of oxygen and glucose decreases energy production by cell mitochondria. An immediate effect of this energy depletion is failure of the ion pumps, which by elevating extracellular potassium (K+) ions, results in waves of recurrent spreading depolarizations in brain tissue. At the same time, influx of sodium (Na+) ions into cells, followed by chloride (Cl−) ions, results in the swelling of cells due to osmotic pressure elevation, pressuring nearby neurons and their processes, ultimately leading to lysis (cell rupture) and inflammatory responses. In general, this disruption of ion homeostasis leads to excitotoxicity, cell swelling and cell death that extends damage to adjacent tissue and expands lesions by secondary mechanisms. There is a need for effective treatments during the initial 24 hours to protect the stressed brain cells. The propagation of brain damage in stroke is similar to that observed in other forms of brain injury such as trauma and concussions.
Beyond acute treatment, effective astrocyte function plays a key role in broader neurorestoration—in the period 24-96 hours following brain insult, in the period months-years in patients with neurodegeneration such as Alzheimer's, or most generally in aged individuals. The inability of brain cells to regenerate requires the remaining intact brain tissue to reorganize in an attempt to recover any loss of function. This potential for neural reorganization is diminished in older individuals.
GPCR receptors have been suggested to mediate cardioprotective effects. Therefore, there is potential to treat heart and cardiovascular conditions by similar mechanisms of action via modulation of these receptors.
There is urgent and compelling unmet medical need for more effective treatments for brain injuries, CNS injuries, heart and cardiovascular diseases, and related conditions, as well as promoting neurorestoration in patients having a neurodegenerative condition such as Alzheimer's.